


Friendship Worries

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne worries about Niles' intentions now that they are a couple (Episode: "The New Friend")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Friendship Worries

(Niles'POV)

"Niles, I can't thank you enough for these." Daphne said, shoving the chocolate truffles into her mouth one right after another. The sight, Niles had to admit, was a bit unnerving, not to mention worrisome, but he simply smiled.

"I'm glad you like them, my angel."

"Oh I do." She said devouring the chocolate as though it would vanish into thin air. And then she paused only for moment as she rose from the sofa and went to kiss him. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne" he said, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate from her kiss. But when her smile disappeared, he became concerned. She'd been eating more than usual lately; and not just the chocolate truffles. He simply couldn't understand the cause of it. But suddenly he had a thought. And he chided himself for not considering the obvious reason for her over-indulging.

Dear God, could it be possible that she was suffering from depression? The mere thought pained him and he went to her at once taking her into his arms. "What's wrong, my love?"

She lowered her head, as though shamed. "Nothing."

His hand went to her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his. "Daphne, if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me."

She nodded. "You're right. And it is."

He moved closer and kissed her cheek. "What is it?" He whispered, vowing to do anything and everything possible to help her through whatever she was suffering from.

"It's your brother."

Her flat answer surprised him. "Frasier?"

"Yes, he's horrible!"

Niles was speechless. "Well, I know he can be a pain sometimes, but why-."

"How can he still be friends with Luke after what that man did to Roz? It's completely wrong!"

Niles nodded. "Well, I-."

"Would you do that to me?" She demanded.

He turned and looked at her blankly. "Would I do what?"

"Stay friends with someone who's hurt me the way Luke hurt Roz? Would you do that to me, Niles?"

"Well, Daphne, I would hope that no one would ever-."

"You're not answering my question!" She yelled, becoming even more upset. And suddenly she burst into tears. Dear God, she was crying! What was wrong with him, upsetting her so?

Despite her resistances, he moved closer to her, holding her against him so that he could feel the rhythm of her rapidly beating heart. "Daphne, I'm sorry, I-."

"Would you do that to me, Niles?" She asked again, her voice tinged with pain that was very real.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering what had provoked this sudden mood swing. A painful memory perhaps? Or even a physic vision? Whatever the case, her pain was deep and he had no idea what to say or do. But he had to say something; anything to make her happy again. But when she snuggled against him, the scent of her hair wafted under his nose. He kissed the silky strands of her chestnut brown tresses, and then her tear-stained cheeks.

And then he said the only thing he could think of, the only thing that mattered. "I love you, Daphne. And I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I love you so much."

She sighed, her eyes closing as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "I love you so much too, Niles…"

THE END


End file.
